Links Funny Adventure
by C. Helfrich
Summary: A Story of Humor!
1. The Bad Beginning

Link's Funny Adventure

Chapter One: The Beginning

Underdog12: Welcome to my story page. You can call me Corey.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but I do play it.

Deku Tree: Navi get Link!

Navi: Make Me!

DT: Do it!

Navi: I don't get paid enough to do this!

Navi: Damn it! I hit another house!

Navi: I hate my job!

Navi: There is Link's hut.

Link: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Navi: WAKE UP!

Link: Huh?

Link:Ooh!A Floating gumball!

Link: Yummy it tastes like a fairy!

Navi: I am a fairy you idiot!

Link: (Spits Navi out.)

Corey: (Navi gets blown away by the wind.)

Link: Cool how do you do that!?

Corey: Power of a spell book.

Corey: You need to see the Great Deku Tree.

Link: Why?

Corey: Just do it!

Next update soon!


	2. Enter The Deku Tree

Chapter 2: The Deku Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but I do play it!

Corey: Great Deku Tree I have brought the on you have requested.

DT: Damn it! He has no weapon!

Link: Yes I do!

DT: No you don't!

-24 hours later-

Link: Yes I do!

DT: Fine!

Link: Now let me into you!

DT: Pay 59.95!

Link: Why?

Navi: It is the entrance fee!

Link: You are a con artist!

DT: Fine 39.95 and a bag of candy from the store!

Link: 19.95 and 10 Deku Nuts!

DT: Deal!

Link pays and goes inside.

A strange voice: Welcome to the inside of the Great Deku Tree!

SV: Please enjoy the tour!

Kid: Look mommy a freak!

Link: At least I have teeth!

Link gets in elevator.

Link: Damn kid!

Link: I am hungry!

Navi: Don't eat me!

Link: Great idea!

Link eats Navi


	3. Deeper inside the Deku Tree

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Navi: Let's jump out!

Link: Not into stomach acid!

Navi: ok...

Navi takes out a bag of candy and throws it into the acid.

Link: Candy!

Link jumps in.

Link: This is a bag of rocks you (bleep)!

Corey:(Cleans water out)

Corey: You ok?

Link: Yes

Link: Where did you get that blue metal suit?

Corey: Uhh... Internet?

Link: Cool!

Samus: Get back here!

Corey: Run away!

Blows hole in wall and runs through it.

Acid starts pouring in.

(Wind Waker Mini boss music starts)

A monster pops out.

Link: Damn it!

Link: Tums will do the job!

Takes out a bottle

Throws the bottle in.

Acid is clear water now.

Link: Now for the monster!

Stalfos: Pay me 99 rupees and I will leave.

Link: Deal!

A treasure chest appears

MV: You found the fairy slingshot!

Navi: Great a giant spider!

Gohma: Am not!

Link:(Slashes Gohma from behind)

Corey: Nice Job Link

Corey: Enter the portal now!

Link: Will it hurt?

Corey: No

Immense screams are heard.

Next update soon!


	4. Link's Journey Begins!

Chapter Four: Link's Journey begins!

Link: I thought you said it was going to be painless!

Corey: Here is the forest gem!

Link: Candy!

Link eats it.

Navi: At least it is safe in there.

Corey: The GDT died while you were in there.

Link: Where's that lady that was chasing after you?

Corey: Still inside.

Link: Lets go.

Corey: Ok

Saria: Don't forget this!

Link: My ocarina!

Outside an owl appears

Owl: Blah Blah Blah

Link: Make it stop!

-12 hours later-

Owl: Blah Blah Blah Blah

A ship runs over the owl.

Link: Let's go!

Next Update Soon!


	5. A Bargain Hunt

Chapter 5: Hyrule Castle

Link: Two for 10 rupees?

Link: What a deal! I will buy 2 bags please.

Link: Candy!

Navi: Let's go to Hyrule castle!

Link: Fine!

Guard: Halt!

Link: Fine!

Corey: Let us through!

Guard: Ok.

Link: That was easier than I thought it would be.


	6. To Harass or not to Harass? That is not ...

Chapter 6: To Harass or not to Harass? That is not the question.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda

Navi: Zelda we have arrived.

Zelda: Well I am busy eating candy now.

Navi: Don't say that again if I were you.

Zelda: Well I am busy eating candy now.

Link: Candy!

Link starts harassing Zelda.

Link: Gimme the candy and no one gets hurt!

Navi: Link no!

Zelda: Impa teach this boy a lesson.

Impa: Ok I will teach him Zelda's lullaby.

MV: You have learned Zelda's lullaby!

Zelda: I mean kick him out of the castle!

Impa: Oh ok.

Link gets kicked out by Impa.

Impa: Go to Goron mountain.

Link: ok

Next update soon!

Navi: I didn't get eaten this chapter!

Link: I will take care of that! (Eats Navi)


	7. Goron Mountain

Chapter 7: Goron Mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Link: Ooh look! A giant chocolate boulder!

Navi: That is not a giant chocolate boulder!

Link: Opens mouth and tries to swallow it whole.

Navi: You need to go on the Atkins diet now!

Link: No! No! No! No!

Link throws a temper tantrum.

Link: This sucks on ice!

Link: Wait...

Link eats Navi!

Yes I know it was a short chapter but R&R please!

Next update soon!


End file.
